


The Hunger Games Gale's point of view

by thehungergames



Category: First work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehungergames/pseuds/thehungergames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will continue with the chapter, when I can.</p></blockquote>





	The Hunger Games Gale's point of view

Part 1  
"The Tributes" Gale's point of view

I know loudly at the wooden back door of the bakery. A blond boy comes out. I assumed it was the baker's son.  
"Can I help you?" he asks  
"Can I see the baker? I'm seeking a trade." I say  
His sky blue eyes lay on the squirrel that Katniss had shot yesterday.  
"Did you shoot it?" he questions.  
"No, a friend, Katniss." I answer.  
"Katniss Everdeen?" he asks, surprised.  
I nod carefully. How does he know her? I was about to ask when the baker comes out. He's holding out bakery bread. The real warm ones that I can't afford. Compared to the bread I make from the grain I have, it's like the sky and the land. So different that I can't even say it.  
When he takes the squirrel, the baker says, "Good luck."  
I nodd, I'll need it though, luck. I head off, straight to the woods. The bakers words drift around me as I run past the "supposely 24 houred" electrical fence. Since we barely have electricity here in District 12, it's usually safe bump into it.  
As I arrive to our meeting spot, I carefully look around for wild dogs, cougars or bears. No animals.  
I pluck an arrow to my bread and sit down.  
A few minutes go by, and finally, Katniss emerges from the bushes. I smile, and she grinns back. I never see her smile, exept in the Meadow.  
"Hey, Catnip," I say. Her name is Katniss but when she said her name, she had said it in such a small voice that I thought she had said Catnip. That, became such a funny nickname that I laughed whenever it came to my mind.  
"Look what I shot." I hold up the loaf, and she laughs at the arrow I stuck in. She yanks off the arrow and holds up the bread to her nose.  
"Mmm...still warm. What did it cost you?" she asks.  
"Just a squirrel. Think the old man was feeling sentimental this morning, even wished me luck." I answer.  
"Well, we all feel a little closer today, don't we?" she says, "Prim left us a cheese."  
She pulls out a bit of goat cheese, made by Prim and her goat milk.  
I swiftly brighten up. Cheese for a special occasion. "Thank you, Prim. We'll have a real feast." I sigh in the memory of the games. "I almost forgot!" I say in a silly Capitol accent, "Happy Hunger Games!" I strip a few berries from the bush behind me and throw one towards Katniss's mouth for her to catch. "-And may the odds..."  
Katniss catches the berry and after a bite, she says, "-be EVER in you favor!"  
I pull out my knife and slice the bread. My hair falls on my olive skinned face, blocking my gray eyes. I glance up and see Katniss watching me with HER gray eyes. We could easily be seen as cousins. She looks just like me, because we are one of the families from the Seam. I spread the goat cheese on the bread and put a basil leaf on each slice while Katniss collects berries.

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue with the chapter, when I can.


End file.
